Naruto of Fairy Tail
by KingSeahawk
Summary: Naruto is brought to Earthland by Kami with no explanation. Watch as Naruto learns to use magic and help the Fairy Tail guild with whatever stands in their way! Rated M. Lemons eventually Naruto x Erza
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto of FairyTail!?**

 **After Naruto finally left his world in peace he thought he would finally pass into eternity without obstacle, but Kami had other ideas. So instead of informing him she just granted back his 20 year old body and his abilities that he had when facing off against Madara and Kaguya. So right now, Phantom Lord has brought their mobile base and were ready to fire the Jupiter Cannon.**

Naruto was currently falling through the sky and opened his eyes to see everything Kami was talking about. 'Jeez that's one big ass cannon. Thank Kami we had nothing like that.' Naruto thought as he gracefully landed on top of Fairy Tail's beaten up guildhall to see everything happening. "Well it's been a while since I've fought but it shouldn't be too hard to get back into it." Naruto said softly to himself as he popped his neck.

 **Inside Phantom Lord HQ**

"FIRE!" Jose Porla screamed out and the Jupiter Cannon shot out its magical beam of energy toward the shore.

 **Fairy Tail Shore**

"Well guess I should step in-" Naruto started before hearing a fiery redhead yell, "EVERYONE GET BACK!" and then she changed her armor to a more bulked up version that visibly made her look like a defensive powerhouse. 'Reminder me of Kaa-chan.' Naruto thought smiling softly but that got erased when he saw just how hard she was fighting the blast of the cannon. "Come on Red-chan." Naruto whispered.

Erza screamed out fighting the blast and finally her armor broke, and she was sent back backwards as he armor went away but the blast was gone.

"ERZA!" The Fairy Tail members yelled as they surrounded her.

"Are you okay!?" They were asking her, but she was too weak to even move.

"Erza." Naruto whispered

"HAHAHAHA, Titania Erza has fallen, and Makarov is on his deathbed. You fairies are hopeless, so just lay down like the dogs you are and die!" Jose yelled out through the loudspeakers.

"WE'LL NEVER GIVE UP NO MATTER WHAT! GIVE US YOUR BEST SHOT JERK!" Natsu yelled out and this comment made Naruto smile, 'He's just like me when I was younger.' Naruto thought

"Then you will all be together when you die! Fire the Jupiter Cannon again!" Jose yelled, and the cannon charged up and fired to the disbelief of the members of the strongest guild in all of Fiore.

"GET READY EVERYONE!" Natsu yelled as everyone got their strongest spell ready to try and cancel out the cannon with equal power.

"FIRE!" Jose yelled, and the cannon shot out with Jose smirking.

"HERE IT COMES!" Gray yelled, and everyone braced with some closing their eyes fearing the worst.

Naruto jumped down to the shore in front of everyone making everyone's eyes go wide.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY KID!" Macao yelled but Naruto just looked at the beam coming at him passively. Once it got close enough Naruto used the back of his right hand and smacked it up into the air where it exploded high above everyone to the disbelief of both Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord.

Everyone couldn't believe what they just saw. Naruto looked over his shoulder grinning, "You guys okay, it looked like you could use a hand." Naruto said

"How the hell did you do that!?" Natsu yelled

"That wasn't too hard to be honest." Naruto replied grinning like an idiot and everyone's jaws dropped hearing this. Was he some sort of monster?

"So, these the guys picking on y'all?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, they're trying to take Lucy over there from us and they've downed our strongest female wizard and master." Natsu said tightening his fists.

"Well… if that's the case then you guys just stay here. I'll take it from here." Naruto said which made everyone's eyes go wide.

"Are you crazy, they defeated our master! He's one of the 10 strongest wizards alive!" Gray yelled

"Like I said, let me handle this, just defend your building and the city." Naruto said as he meditated for a second and smiled, 'Glad you guys also made the trip with me.' Naruto thought as all 9 Tailed Beasts appeared in his head smiling. **'We aren't goin anywhere Naruto.'**

'Thanks, Kurama.' Naruto responded mentally and smiled.

"This is just like old times." Naruto said out loud as he stretched before letting his chakra flare and his form soon changed to a golden one with what looked like golden flames flicking in the air.

"Woah." Everyone said in amazement.

"What is he?" Macao said out loud.

"No idea, but I'm glad he's gonna try to fight with us." Wakaba replied

Erza from the ground was able to open up one eye and see everything even though she couldn't move.

"Hey pinky."

"It's Natsu jerk!"

"Fine, Natsu take the redhead somewhere safe then come out here and help defend. I'll be back in less than 15." Naruto said

 **Meanwhile**

"What the hell was that!" Jose yelled out, "Get the cannon ready again, that was just a fluke try doing it again!"

"I'll give you 15 minutes for the cannon to charge up before it fires again. If you don't hand over Lucy Heartfilia I'll kill you all and this stupid city." Jose yelled out over the loudspeakers.

 **Back on the beach**

"Jeez this guy is annoying." Naruto said before raising his hand up in the air making the wizards look at him like he was stupid. Soon they saw this small blue ball with violently swirling energy form in his palm. Soon it changed to a lighter blue with four white blades coming off of it looking like a shuriken.

"What's that gonna do?" Cana asked but was answered when the Rasengan grew in size and so did the blades to enormous proportions.

" **Sage Art: Big Ball Rasenshuriken!"** Naruto yelled as he threw it and waited while everyone's eyes were wide, and jaws dropped as it flew towards the Phantom Lord HQ and crashed into one of its legs and for a few seconds nothing happened.

"What the hell was that!? Nothing happened!" Natsu yelled

Naruto merely snapped his right hand fingers and soon a bluish-green ball of swirling wind consumed the leg of the base and when it died down the leg was gone.

"Holy crap! He took out one of its legs out!" They all yelled

"Now that's a real man!" Elfman said and everyone's moral was starting to come back.

Naruto did his signature jutsu and three copies of him popped out of nowhere scaring the hell out of the wizards. "WOAH!" "HE CAN MAKE CLONES OF HIMSELF!" "NO WAY MAN!" Macao, Gray, and Natsu exclaimed respectively.

"Like I said guys leave it to me." Naruto said smiling before taking off and running on the water with his Shadow Clones.

"HE CAN RUN ON WATER!" Happy yelled in surprise.

The clones then formed their own **Big Ball Rasenshuriken** and proceeded to take out the other legs leaving the base motionless.

"Now let's see you do any moving Phantom scum." Naruto said

"Alright, let's go get them!" Natsu yelled as he Gray, and Elfman began their charge to the base.

Natsu entered through the Jupiter Cannon barrel where he began his face off against Totomaru. At first Natsu was having a hard time using his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic because of Totomaru's unique ability to control any type of flame whether magical or natural. Every time Natsu tried to get close and use a magic attack Totomaru would either make Natsu hit himself or fling him away.

Meanwhile Gray and Elfman had their own problems to worry about with Gray facing off against Juvia Lockser who can manipulate water at her will and Elfman was facing off against Sol who controlled Earth type Magic.

Everybody back on shore was starting to get fatigued from fighting so many Shadow Soldiers that their magic energy began to drop, and Naruto could feel it even though it wasn't chakra it was similar enough for him to pick it up, so he made over 100 clones to go to them and "heal" them, giving them the strength to keep fighting. While all of this was going on Mirajane knocked out Lucy and had Reedus take her to their secret hideout but Loke had a bad feeling and whenever he gets those they usually turn out to be true, so he left the battlefield to quickly search for Lucy hoping that he wouldn't be too late.

Naruto was very calm walking through the halls of Phantom Lord's guild and decided to sense out how the battles were going. Natsu was starting to turn things around and was longer letting his fire be manipulated since he willed it be only _his_ fire allowing him to finally beat Totomaru by breaking the giant lacrima orb that pools together the energy from the other 4 lacrima orbs before firing the energy out the cannon. Back on the beach Mirajane tried disguising herself as Lucy and tried to offer herself up but Jose saw through this all and eventually changed the base into a giant robot, the ultimate weapon of Phantom Lord. While changing Natsu suffered a quick episode of motion sickness but thankfully Gray and Elfman showed up with Gray freezing him and Elfman punching him far into the sky with his Beast Arm knocking out the first of the Element 4. Gray and Elfman went to find the next ones and they proved to be troublesome.

Once Elfman found his opponent he was quickly beaten down and mentally tortured with having to relive the moment of seeing him kill his little sister Lisanna when a mission went wrong and Elfman not being able to control himself when attempting a Full Body Takeover. Lucky or unlucky for him Mirajane was in the grip of the robot's fingers and her cries for help made Elfman lose it and he successfully did a Fully Body Takeover allowing him to pummel Sol into the floor. Mirajane continued to cry out saying that this wasn't him and was begging him to stop because she began to cry not wanting to see her brother like this.

Elfman calmed down and shrunk in size before eventually freeing Mirajane from the grasp of the robot. Elfman's transformation vanished and was fully brought back to himself and apologized profusely to Mira about everything. They made up and noticed that the robot was no longer drawing that big ass magical circle that would wipe out the city and Mira put it together that the Element 4 are the ones charging this and that if beaten the robot will be forced to stop drawing and that should give Fairy Tail the win, so they took off to find Gray.

Now Gray had some trouble with Juvia on the shoulder of the PL Base since Juvia was just using an onslaught of water magic to beat Gray despite his best efforts to freeze it. After a while through her own downfall was of being infatuated with Gray allowing Juvia to be defeated and rendered unconscious once Gray used his strongest spell to knock her out. Elfman and Mira met up with him and told filled him in on everything.

All the back in the city of Magnolia Lucy woke up from the spell Mira put her under to find herself in the secret hideout for the guild. The peace didn't last long though as 3 members of Phantom Lord broke in and one of those was Gajeel Redfox, the Iron Dragon Slayer. Reedus did his best to put up a fight but was outmatched and told Lucy to run which she did reluctantly. Gajeel though was quick to rough Lucy up before grabbing her and jumping to the roof where he met Loke.

Loke was putting up a hell of a fight and was making Gajeel wonder what he was since his magic wasn't normal and neither was his smell; but Gajeel overpowered him the instant that Loke stopped moving and looked to be trying to resist something. Gajeel beat him into the warehouse (hideout), before taking off with Lucy back to the guildhall where he presented her to Jose.

Once Gajeel presented her he was given the order to watch over her while he dealt with the Fairy Tail members inside his guild. As he was leaving Erza showed up in front of Natsu to save him from the beating Aria dished out and saved Natsu from suffering the same fate as Master Makarov. With one attack of her Heaven's Wheel armor she defeated Aria but again suffered to her injuries from the cannon earlier.

"Erza! You shouldn't be here, your injuries. You should be back at the guild resting." Natsu said torn up seeing his friend in this condition. Naruto ended up showing up surprising the two. "You're still here?" Natsu asked

"Yeah, been waiting to see how you guys did in your fights and I'm impressed you all did very well. Now Natsu, go find Lucy. Gajeel is with her and it isn't good, go save her from the beating she's taking. You're a Dragon Slayer, that means somewhere deep down you have incredible power, do not fear it, embrace it and let it out. Show me that you can surpass anyone who stands in your way. I believe in you Natsu. You remind me of myself from when I was much younger. Go get 'em." Naruto said and Natsu felt touched and stood up before his whole body was covered in flames and it formed into the shape of a dragon.

With that Natsu took off the find Lucy with his newfound power flowing through him. It didn't take long for Natsu to find the room Lucy was being held in and he entered with such flare that it took Gajeel by some surprise. "Salamander, I knew I smelled you in here." Gajeel said smirking finally getting a real fight with another Dragon Slayer.

 **With Naruto**

"You doing okay?" Naruto asked

"I've been better, but yeah I'm doing alright, thank you, whoever you are." Erza said giving a soft smile.

"The name's Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. Do took a nasty hit Red-chan, you sure you're okay?" Naruto said grinning with his eyes closed.

"I'm fine, I promise, and my name is Erza Scarlet by the way." Erza said smiling back at him. 'He's kinda cute.' Erza thought to herself but pushed those thoughts away once Gray, Elfman, and Mirajane showed up. "Hey it's you again." Gray said

"The name's Naruto guys, sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier, once the cannon started warming up for round 2 I felt like I needed to just jump in. Sorry about that." Naruto said scratching the back of his head grinning a little.

"Don't apologize, you were a real man saving everyone the way you did." Elfman said

"How did you save us?" Erza asked

"He swiped the Jupiter cannon's attack away like it was a bug!" Gray exclaimed still not believing that what he was real.

"You just hit it away!?" Erza said

"Uhh, yeah?" Naruto said

"What are you?" Elfman asked

"A former ninja. Specifically, a Hokage, which is the leader of one of the 5 Great Villages. I won my world's Fourth Great Shinobi War the day I turned 17." Naruto said

The four mages eyes were wide hearing this and realized that the power they witnessed from him indeed wasn't magic, but whatever power he had from his last life.

"So what kind of power do you use?" Erza asked

"Something we call chakra, which is the energy in every living thing, I'm sure it's similar to you guys. Only difference is what I can do with mine, but I'm willing to learn magic if it's even possible for me." Naruto said

The happiness was short lived as Jose showed up in a shroud of shadows. Gray and Elfman recklessly charged in trying to attack him but Jose used one of his spells that sent small versions of phantom soldiers through the two and made them drop before Jose used **Dark Pulse** ; which was a huge explosion to knock Gray and Elfman out of the fight.

Elsewhere Makarov had woken up after regaining his power back and began making his way to the battlefront, leaving and thanking Porlyusica on his way out.

"Mirajane run!" Erza yelled out and Mira turned to leave but was knocked out by Jose. "NOOO!" Erza yelled and requipped into her Black Wing Armor. Erza then proceeded to take on the fight against Naruto's will. "Erza, stop you're gonna get killed in your condition, let me handle him." Naruto yelled out

"No! He hurt my friends I can't allow him to do that without punishment!" Erza replied back emotionally while blocking an attack and being sent backwards straight into Naruto's chest where he grabbed her with one arm coming over the top and the other going around her waist. Erza struggled to get out fighting with all her strength which was limited. She was still moving only on pure willpower and emotion, but Naruto was still at full strength and was trying his best to hold her back.

"LET ME GO!" She yelled but Naruto merely whispered in her ear, "I know what you're going through Erza, you feel so much anger and guilt about not being able to protect those who are most precious to you. I've been there before, while I was gone training to become a sage when I was 16 my village was attacked while I was away. When I showed up to the battlefield my village was just a huge crater in the ground, everything was gone, my home, some friends even died; but I never gave into the anger I felt as much as I wanted to. I kept going forward being the light I always was and fought to the best of my ability. In the end I gave into anger seeing my friend tortured to the point where she should have died, that friend ended up being my wife later. I felt so angry seeing her body get thrown in the air then slammed down in front of my face before a metal rod was stabbed through her abdomen. I gave into it and turned into one of the demons sealed inside of me and it nearly cost me. Don't make the same mistakes I made Erza please, I'm begging you."

"I'm sorry Naruto but he must pay." Erza said chokingly with tears streaming down her face.

"Then go get him, just be safe I'll be right here by your side, I'm not going anywhere." Naruto said releasing her and allowing her to continue the fight while he once again let his chakra burst to life and was covered in that golden cloak.

Erza charged in trying to land a hit but was unsuccessful so Naruto charged in right behind her with his fist cocked back. Erza side stepped allowing Naruto clear view and he almost landed the hit but a shadow like arm swatted him away into the wall leaving a massive spider web pattern.

"NARUTO!" Erza yelled but breathed a sigh of relief seeing him get up with a smile. "Man, I haven't fought like this in a very long time, I like it." Naruto said getting pumped up and let his chakra flare even more and it seemed that wind was blowing from him.

"Let's keep going, Erza give me one of your swords. I've got a move I haven't done in ages." Naruto said with a sadistic looking grin on his face.

Erza didn't argue as she summoned one of her normal swords she uses with her Heaven's Wheel Armor. Naruto quickly grabbed it then breathed Wind Chakra on it which coated the blade. "Let's see you block my first one buddy!" Naruto said quickly charging in and jump up in the air with the sword cocked back straight behind his head and slashed downward.

Jose used one of the shadow arms to block and it proved to be alright, but Naruto was much stronger physically than he thought so he brought up another which overpowered Naruto. Naruto gracefully jumped back next to Erza where he summoned two clones.

"You guys know what to do." The original Naruto said as the other began making a Wind Style: Rasenshuriken. "Erza, keep him busy for a minute, once my attack is ready I need to go move far away from it. Once it goes off turn into your strongest armor and finish him off." Naruto whispered to her and she nodded her head in agreement.

"Let's go!" Naruto yelled and Erza gave a war cry charging in to keep him busy while Naruto charged up his attack after a little time to which Erza was getting beaten around Naruto was ready. "NOW ERZA!" Naruto yelled, and she quickly moved away, and Naruto charged in once more and did the same as last time jumping up and slashing down. Jose once again blocked the attack with 10 shadow arms. "Is that all you've got little boy?" Jose asked cockily

"Nope." Naruto said grinning and next thing Jose knew the swirling energy at the tip of his sword exploded into a dome of bluish-green wind and he could feel it stabbing his skin like needles as it tears him apart. Naruto was also caught in the blast, but he was willing to hurt himself to finish this monster.

Right on que Erza switched to her most powerful armor to date, Purgatory Armor. Erza jumped high into the air as soon as the dome died down and brought her sword down with it, but Jose seemed to be still able to move and produce magic as he blocked her attack and aimed his fingers to her heart where he fired a purple beam that tore right through her heart.

Erza coughed up blood as she was tossed to the side and Naruto saw this happen in front of him and he cried out for her, "ERZA!" He launched himself towards her catching her and turning so his back slammed into the wall where another giant spider web pattern was made.

Erza had her head in Naruto's lap as tears began to form in his eyes, just when he thought he was making a friend, someone had to go and use a lethal attack, but it was war and Naruto knew every attack should come like a lethal one.

"Hang in there, I'm gonna patch you up okay." Naruto said as the life in Erza's eyes began to fade. "Na…ru…to… thank…you." Erza slowly said as she began to accept death, 'So…this is the end of me. This is how Titania Erza falls. I never imagined I'd die like this.'

"NOOOOOO! I WON'T LET YOU DIE ERZA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled out as his chakra once more flared but with more life and soon Naruto was able to once again power up to his strongest form, his Six Paths Sage Mode with the Sun mark. "STAY STRONG ERZA, YOU'RE GONNA MAKE IT I PROMISE!"

"Fat chance, I shot her straight through the heart with Shade Magic, she's gonna die right here on Phantom Lord territory-." Jose said but was cut short form saying anything else as a black ball from Naruto's back slammed him into the wall before coming back to Naruto. "I'll kill you." Naruto said, and Jose got a look in his eyes and saw his pupils, vertical slits like a wild predator with horizontal bars like a toad, "WHAT ARE YOU!?" He yelled out in fear. "YOU'RE WORST NIGHTMARE!" Naruto yelled out staring at him more to strike more fear with just a single look. He turned back to Erza where his eyes became compassionate again, "Erza, you won't die here. I promise you." Naruto said as he put his right hand over the wound and let his chakra flow through her.

 **Erza's Mind**

'Where am I?' She thought as no one was around her.

'So, this is death a lonely place with nothing huh.'

"ERZA!" She heard, and she looked around but saw no one. "That's strange, I thought I heard my name." She said to no one in particular.

Out of nowhere a bright light appeared on her right and another on her left. 'I wonder what this means.' She thought to herself and she again her some calling her, saying that they promised to not let her die. It was coming from the light on her right, the energy she felt was familiar and erratic. She looked to her left and felt a peaceful energy coming from it, an inviting yet peaceful energy.

"Which one do I pick?" She asked out loud and once again heard her name called out and the voice became clearer and more familiar. "Naruto!" She exclaimed realizing that he was calling her and trying to still save her. It left no doubt in her mind that she needed to keep living, not just for her but for her friends. She soon walked into the light on her right and it bathed her in a brilliant white glow before dying down and becoming pitch black.

"ERZA! COME ON WAKE UP ERZA! WAKE UP!" Naruto yelled and soon Erza's eyes opened to see Naruto who began to smile with his mouth wide open, "Erza, you're back! Thank Kami above!" He said hugging her. "I was so worried about you Erza!" Naruto said before scolding her, "Don't you dare do something like that again baka!" Naruto yelled at her.

"HOW AM I THE IDIOT!?" She snapped back getting her fire back.

Naruto's face relaxed to that of a smile, "It's good to have you back Erza-chan." Naruto said making Erza blush and look away.

They were brought back to the real world when Jose made his presence known once again. "I'M STILLE HERE YOU STUPID LOVEBIRDS!"

"WE'RE NOT LOVERS DUMBASS!" Naruto yelled back which made Erza smile a little seeing at how Naruto may have pretty much just met her, but he was already defending her like they've been friends for years.

'He's really similar to Natsu, just a bit cuter and more mature it seems.' Erza thought to herself before pushing her "Perverted" thoughts to the side.

"Alright you and I got a score to settle bud." Naruto said standing up and visibly looked a little drained, but thankfully a bright light emitted from the sky and soon Makarov himself came in through a broken window floating.

It was at this point that Gray, Mirajane and Elfman began to wake up and were in disbelief to see Master Makarov alive and well, but super PO.

"Everyone leave, NOW!" Makarov yelled and the fight between two Wizard Saints began. Naruto lifted up Erza who still wasn't 100% and carried her on his back while Elfman was able to carry his sister with Gray being in the back to make sure no cheap shots were take not them.

Before Naruto left though he gave Makarov a couple of words, "Don't lose gramps, I wanna join this guild so you better win."

The fight didn't last long with Jose refusing to kneel before Makarov, so the latter performed one of the strongest spells in the world, Fairy Law. With this a bright light enveloped the base and Jose couldn't do anything but scream and cower as he became pale and his hair turned white.

"The war is over Jose, the council is gonna have a fit about this one." Makarov said while walking off and sensing that Natsu's fight was also done with Gajeel being defeated. Makarov looked out to see the destroyed guild hall, but his "children" were all alive and happy which is what mattered.

 **1 week later**

A week had passed by and Naruto was able to sit down and talk with everyone from the guild introducing himself and telling a little about him. To say the guild was shocked was an understatement. Once he gave them a snippet he ended up having to tell them his whole life which made them laugh, cry, get angry, but in the end feel happy that someone like him came to help and they were grateful for him bringing Erza back.

The whole week Naruto had pretty much stuck by Erza's side as she showed him around Magnolia. The two seemed to be getting pretty close and she even helped him find an apartment for himself that cost 250,000 per month. It was a very spacious area that was the top floor of an apartment building in downtown Magnolia near the Cathedral which made it expensive but also because it happened to be a two story penthouse suite with a pool on the roof, an indoor gym, with a sauna. His room was huge, a California Kind sized bed, with a huge bathroom that had a shower, and a jacuzzi along with his own sauna. He had a huge dining area and bar along with a nice view of Magnolia and the guildhall could be seen.

Erza also helped Naruto shop for things to make his new home feel more like a home and she ended up dumping over 1,000,000 to help him out but it wasn't like it put a dent in her account since she saves most of her job money anyways with her going on S class quests which always pay over 100,000 .

"Thanks for the help Erza." Naruto said smiling as his clones began reorganizing things. "So those copies of you are just clones?" She asked

"Yeah, they're called Shadow Clones and they look just like me and can do everything I can, once defeated in battle or by my decision I can dispel them, and I retain their memories.

"Wow, you truly are incredible Naruto." Erza said as she began to lightly blush and turned away hoping he didn't notice but Naruto picked up on it easily.

"You don't have to be shy around me Erza, I'm not gonna hurt you or anything." Naruto said chuckling which only made her smile more.

'Could I be- no there's no way I could! But he makes me feel so happy and relaxed.' She thought to herself before remembering that jobs opened up today and that the guildhall still needed to be rebuilt.

"I'm gonna go help everyone at the guild rebuild everything." Erza said getting up and walking away to the door.

"Oh, hey Erza." Naruto called after her as he got up and ran to her when she got just outside her door.

"Yes Naruto?"

"W-would you like to…I don't know grab a bite to eat at some point? It doesn't have to be today or anything and it doesn't have to be dinner, you can pick since I'm sure you know the best spots in town." Naruto asked sheepishly with his left hand scratching the back of his head.

"Sure, I'll take you out to dinner once the guildhall is repaired, and wear something nice by the way." She said smiling to him.

"Awesome, it's a date!" He said happily with both hands behind his head. Hearing this made Erza blush a little before replying to him, "I guess it is. Take care Naruto." She said waving to him before leaving and Naruto had a stupid grin on his face the whole time.

Word soon spread about Naruto going to dinner with Erza once the guild was rebuilt. Even the people of Magnolia caught wind and rumors started to spread about them, harmless ones like Naruto needing to be careful to not get in over his head with the Queen of Fairies and others that were drastically off-base like Naruto already knocking up Erza.

Regardless Naruto never let these bother him as he was helping every hour of every day along with his clones to rebuild. People were actually starting to complain about his clones doing construction during the night but the next morning the town would see how much progress he got down all on his own and changed it from complaints to asking him to try his best to keep it down and that they appreciate what he's doing. In no time the guild hall was finished, and it was bigger and better than the last one.

"Woah, it's like a castle!" Natsu said with stars in his eyes.

Naruto took them on the grand tour since he practically designed it since he couldn't really figure out Mira's drawings, but he did his best to piece them together and she seemed to be thrilled with it. The bar was bigger, and the dining area was larger as well, everyone was able to go on the second floor and the basement was turned into the library and archives. Up on the third floor Naruto hand made pool and pin pong tables for when anyone wants to just relax if the main floor gets too busy.

"This place is awesome Naruto!" Natsu exclaimed and everyone was thanking Naruto on his help and get graciously accepted their thanks with humility.

"Now we have important business to cover." Makarov said as he brought out the Fairy Tail stamp. "I hereby accept Naruto Uzumaki into the Fairy Tail Guild, welcome home." Makarov said as he pressed the stamp on Naruto's right upper arm opposite of Erza's but an orange color.

Festivities began with everyone drinking and trying their best to beat Cana, but she is the Queen of Liquor at Fairy Tail. Everyone was partying and celebrating the victory and welcoming of a new member, but it was short lived.

The door was kicked in and a yellow haired man pretty built with a lightning bolt scar came into the room. "Laxus." Erza quietly spat with venom. This made Naruto raise an eyebrow since he never saw this guy on the battlefield. He stood a 6'3" while Naruto stood at 6'1".

"So, I hear that we have a new wizard in the guild that help you sorry clowns beat those low life Phantom Lords." Laxus said talking down to the guild.

"Then surely you could've assisted yourself and help them since they're so lowly, as you so eloquently put it. Or is it too much for you to hang with the big boys and get down and dirty pretty boy." Naruto said getting up.

"And who the hell are you? You supposed to be the new guy punk?" Laxus replied in anger.

"And if I am. What're you gonna do about?" Naruto snapped back holding his ground while everyone was watching with wide eyes to see Naruto standing up to Laxus.

"LAXUS! I CHALLENGE YOU TO-" "SHUT UP NATSU!" Naruto yelled at him.

Even though Naruto has only been a Fairy Tail member for a week everyone knows when Naruto means business or when he's playing around, right now Naruto wasn't playing any games and Natsu understood and backed off. "Fine, he's yours." Natsu replied turning away and finding his seat.

"So, gramps, how long before you kick the bag and let me take over huh? Cause once I'm the master ALL OF WEAKLINGS WILL BE OUT OF HERE!" Laxus finished boomingly

The members began sweating a little realizing the situation of things, if Makarov does retire Laxus would be the one to inherit the title of Master since he's the grandson.

"Well I guess you'll have to kill me to that title cause I won't let you have it Laxus." Naruto said

"You gonna fight me kid?" Laxus asked

"If I must then I'll kill you without hesitation. Hey gramps, I'll pay for any damages." Naruto said

"There's no way a punk like you could kill me!" Laxus said charging in but Naruto had been pulling in Nature Energy from everywhere and he activated his **Frog Kumite** , now he could sense incoming danger without really looking and be ready. Laxus charged in with his fist covered in Lightning very similar to Natsu's Fire Dragon Iron Fist.

Naruto waited 'til the last second before ducking underneath the strike and slamming a Rasengan into his abdomen sending him crashing into wall. Everyone couldn't believe what they saw, Naruto floored Laxus with one hit and even dodged one of Laxus' blows.

Laxus pulled himself from the wall and touched his abdomen only to feel it burn and see a bunch of marks making a lot of swirling patterns.

"Lucky shot." Laxus said as he got up and tried to continue, "ENOUGH ALREADY!" Makarov yelled but Laxus continued and Naruto changed into his Six Paths Sage Mode and created a chakra arm which grabbed Laxus and slammed him into the ground where Naruto stood over him.

"The master has spoken enough is enough Laxus, I could kill you right now if I wanted to. The only reason I won't is because your gramps still cares about your sorry ass." Naruto said right before he had his chakra arm pick up Laxus and throw him out of the guildhall.

Again, shock and awe adorned everyone's faces before cheering started and the partying resumed. Naruto sat back down next to Erza who looked a little concerned, "You okay? Laxus can be a little much at times."

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'll just go back home before picking up a job tomorrow morning." Naruto said drinking some beer.

"You know we still have that date later tonight right?" Erza asked lightly blushing.

"Yeah, I remember." Naruto said grinning

Before they could continue talking though, Laxus came charging back in the guildhall enraged and his body covered in Lightning. You could see the pure yellow aura coming off of him and everyone was scared shitless except for two people, Makarov who's patience was gone and Naruto who was ready to finally put him in his place. 'Kurama, and everyone else, I'll need your power really quick to show this puppy his place.'

' **No problem.'** Kurama replied as Naruto once again entered SPS Mode. Laxus was letting all his magical energy flare to try and intimidate Naruto but he let his full chakra come to life and the aura coming off of his was much greater than Laxus' whose began to fade slowly realizing that this guy wasn't playing around when he said he could kill him. 'Is he stronger than Gildarts!?' Laxus thought to himself as he truly felt fear in him at what could happen.

Naruto decided to let Kurama talk through him so the message would hold a little more weight, **"YOU PUNY HUMAN! I OUGHT TO CRUSH YOU LIKE THE BUG YOU ARE, BUT YOU'RE LUCKY MY CONTAINER IS GENEROUS, IF I EVER SEE YOU TRY TO HARM ANOTHER MEMBER OF THIS FAMILY I SWEAR ON MY LIFE I'LL END YOU WITH ONE BLOW! NOW LEAVE!"** Naruto bellowed as everyone had fear on their faces not realizing Naruto had this violent side to him, **"I'VE SEEN AND BEEN IN FAR TOO MANY WARS TO LET SOMEONE LIKE YOU TRY TO SCARE ME! Now do as I say… AND GET OUT!"** Naruto finished before returning to his base form and walking out. Erza quickly followed him to make sure he was alright, while everyone was left in shock and Laxus was on his knees sweating in fear.

'He's a monster; an actual monster!' He thought to himself.

Naruto made it home and as he tried closing the door Erza pushed it open and followed him inside and sat down next to him on his couch.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" She asked looking at him with concern.

*Sigh* "I'm alright I guess. I'm really sorry you guys had to see that side of me, I never wanted to use that part but sometimes duty calls ya know." Naruto said finishing with a fake laugh.

"Well, I guess I better get ready for that date tonight." Naruto said smiling and getting up to go to his room and Erza being Erza simply followed him and watched as he began changing which he noticed. "Umm, do you mind?" Naruto asked looking at her in just boxers.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm changing, can I get some privacy?" Naruto asked

"Oh, right, if that's what you'd like." The scarlet haired warrior replied.

"Thanks." Naruto said closing the door and getting changed but stopped seeing the flyer he had pinned up on his mirror. 'I guess I should probably finish this one before picking another one huh." Naruto thought to himself.

The flyer pinned up read: GET RID OF GREEN WYVERN! REWARD: 100,000

"What the hell even is a Wyvern!?" Naruto said out loud not even knowing what he was signing up for.

Eventually Naruto came out in a white collared shirt with the top two buttons open to let his chest breathe with a black jacket and his yellow hair still messy and spiky the way he likes it.

He was chilling out in his pad for a while because Erza decided to go home and get ready herself and she got her nicest dress from the closet.

Erza made her way to Naruto's bachelor pad and along the way all the men in town were whistling at her and catcalling her. Now she'd never admit it but deep down Erza loved being praised for her beauty, on the exterior though, she kept a cool face like she didn't care.

*knock* *knock* "Who is it?" Naruto called out

"It's me, Erza." The redhead replied

"Oh hey, I'll be out in a sec." Naruto said double checking to make sure he looked ready and that mentally he was ready. "It's been a long time since I've been on a date, don't screw this up Naruto." He said softly to himself before opening the door and being amazed at Erza's dress. For starters it was a dark lavender color, with a deep V-neck exposing her chest and letting it be known to the world that her breasts were not being held by a bra instead her DD-cups were just defying gravity on their own. Anyways, she had long sleeves with the shoulder cut on top to expose some skin and her sides were cut out and finally she had a side slit exposing her smooth, long left leg. **(A/N: Look up Josephine Skriver Vanity Fair Oscar 2016 and darken the purple. Trust me it makes more sense seeing it than reading my description, so go look it up and come back after)**

Both of the young adults took in each other's appearance and blushed at the other.

'Damn she's hot.' Naruto thought to himself

' **No kidding.'** Kurama added in

'Shut up would ya!'

'He's so handsome and clearly he's got some muscles he wasn't showing us earlier.' Erza thought to herself as she started to remember some of the books she's read.

"You look amazing Erza." Naruto said smiling

"As do you Naruto." She kindly responds

"Shall we?" Naruto asks

"We shall." Erza replies with a smile of her own. 'Wow, I could get used to seeing that smile.' Naruto thought to himself.

The night was splendid for the two warriors in which Erza brought Naruto to her favorite café where he learned her favorite food was strawberry cake. While walking around town she was curious to learn more about him and began asking him questions and he politely answered every question and began telling her stories of his previous life and how war broke out when he was 16 and eventually it ended on his 17th birthday, he told her about the tailed beasts and the power they grant him.

Erza became really curious at hearing tailed beasts and she nearly demanded that he show her to which he just grabbed her hand and soon they were in the deepest psyche of the Jinchuriki. At first Erza was confused since she saw no beasts but one by one in order of tails they appeared and she was, to say, a little intimidated. Naruto introduced her to all of them to which she nervously greeted them and they all began to laugh seeing her expression. **"Calm down girly, we won't eat ya, if we tried Naruto here would probably kill us."** Shukaku said laughing

" **Ignore him. My name is Kurama, I'm the one who has been stuck with this blonde idiot for his whole life."** Kurama said getting a smile laugh out of Erza.

After a while of talking they left to find everything still happening around like what just happened was only a millisecond in the real world.

"How does time work with that plane of existence and ours?" Erza asked

"When I leave this plane mentally and go to that one, time out here stops while it feels like to me it keeps moving, so I could have a conversation with them while walking and finish the conversation and no real time passes." Naruto explained

"Incredible, you have so many unique abilities Naruto." Erza said

"Well not as cool as your ability to change armor and weapons!" Naruto said getting excited

"How do you do that by the way?" Naruto asked and Erza was kind of surprised since no one really asked, everyone in this world just knew what requip magic was but Naruto was still new to this so it made sense.

"Well, I have a bunch of weapons and armor in a pocket dimension and I summon them whenever I need to use a specific one. The really amazing wizards can requip in the blink of an eye even while battling, I'm almost there but still got some ways to go." Erza said

"I'm sure you'll get it." Naruto said looking up to the stars and seeing a shooting star.

"Shooting star, make a wish." Naruto said grinning

"What?"

"Ya know, make a wish. Don't tell me you guys don't do that here." Naruto said with his jaw dropping.

"I don't know what you mean by make a wish with a shooting star." Erza said

"Ok, well back where I'm from if you see a star falling from the sky like that one it's called a shooting star. It's so rare to see that if you do see it, you should make a wish because it's said to come true." Naruto explained

"Oh, I see." Erza said and closed her eyes and silently wished something.

"It's not gonna work now Erza!" Naruto blurted out.

"Why not?"

"You waited too long, duh."

Just then another one passed, "A shooting star!" Erza exclaimed

"Make a wish!" Naruto said and Erza closed her eyes and made her wish.

She opened her eyes and smiled. "Can I share my wish with you?" She asked

"No can do. That'll jinx the wish and cause you to not have it granted and have bad luck." Naruto replied smiling which only made her smile back.

Once their date was done Naruto walked her back to the Fairy Hills entrance. "Tonight was a really fun night for Erza, thank you for showing me around and accepting me into the guild and all." Naruto said with a small smile.

"Yeah, tonight was pretty fun, I haven't unwinded like this in a long time." Erza said smiling up to the blonde.

"We should do it again sometime, maybe after your job is finished." Erza said walking up to him and kissing his cheek before quickly disappearing into the dormitory.

Once she closed the door she was blushing madly with her heart racing, "I can't believe I just did that!" She quietly said before rushing up to her room.

Meanwhile outside Naruto was stunned at what just happened. He knew he liked Erza and all and that the date went well but he never expected her to kiss him, even if it was on the cheek. From what Natsu, Gray, and Mirajane had told Naruto, Erza was pretty reserved with her emotions and only focused on her job as a Fairy Tail wizard. Naruto slowly brought up his left hand to his cheek to feel where she kissed him.

"Now I can't wait to get back from that job." Naruto said to himself as he began walking back home with a grin that no one could wipe off his face, not even Laxus.

Both young adults crashed onto their beds smiling about the other one and ready for the next time they'll get a chance to see each other outside of the job environment.

 **Next Morning**

Naruto woke up extremely early with all his essentials packed up and ready to go. He quickly swung by the guild hall to pick up a map of Fiore just to make sure he was going the right way. Thankfully no one else was there yet since it was 4 in the morning.

"Let's see, Oak Town; that should be around the Northern Mountains and the Waas Forest. So I'll take the train to Oshibana, walk to Cait Shelter and rest up and then continue on to Oak Town. Looks like a 3 day trip." Naruto said talking to no one.

Naruto soon left and caught the earliest train to Oshibana which saw him leaving the station at 5:30 in the morning. The train ride was peaceful with not many people on board. After only 3 hours they made it to Oshibana station where Naruto got out and found a restaurant to get some breakfast.

In this new world Naruto has come to like a breakfast item called pancakes and syrup. Back home in Konoha he never had anything like this since no one invented it. Pancakes along with waffles are his go to breakfast choices.

Since Naruto is still a Jinchuriki his appetite is through the roof and he was scarfing down so many pancakes that the chef was worried that they'd run out of batter so he had to immediately go into the kitchen and make more. At the end of breakfast Naruto had chomped down a total of 247 pancakes and left all the hotel workers with jaws to the floor.

 ***Stretching*** "Ahh, well that was a fantastic breakfast huh Kurama?" Naruto said out loud with a big grin on his face happy that his 20 year old appetite was still around with him.

" **Yeah, haven't seen you eat like this in a long time brat. I wonder what else is back to normal in your 20 year old body, maybe the hormones and reckless attitude you had back then."** Kurama said roaring with laughter at the end.

'Shut up.' Naruto snapped back pouting a little but ended up grinning. Even on lone missions it was nice to still have company like Kurama and the others. 'How come you guys don't talk much?' Naruto asked the other Tailed Beasts thinking about it.

" **Well some of us are still trying to get used to being in your body, I mean we did get transported here by Kami after you died, plus getting us to mesh with your chakra system takes a lot of time and energy out of yes, but we'll be done in a few months."** Son Goku replied with the other Beasts nodding in agreement.

Naruto eventually continued on his way from Oshibana and walked to Cait Shelter and arrived by nightfall. Naruto got up to the entrance and wondered if this was really the place. "You've got to be kidding me, this can't possibly be Cait Shelter." Naruto said unimpressed with the place.

"Alright, you know what, I'm just gonna skip on ahead of this place and continue." Naruto said turning around and walking onwards towards the Waas Forest.

 **Day Time**

By the time day showed itself Naruto had walked the entire way to Oak Town. "Man, I'm exhausted, too bad I need to meet up with the client otherwise I can't help myself with rent and buying other cool stuff. Plus trying to kill something will also give me a chance to see if I can use magic or not." Naruto said to himself as he eventually met the client who lived on the edge of town.

"Hey, are you the one hiring Fairy Tail to get rid of a Wyvern?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"Yes yes yes thank goodness you're here, I've been waiting forever for someone to come and help with this problem. The Wyvern had been eating my crops and I haven't been able to grow anything to sell." The short man with black hair said.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do about this Wyvern, but do you mind telling me what it looks like, I'm not exactly from around here, matter of fact I can't even use magic." Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE! I ASKED FAIRY TAIL FOR A WIZARD NOT AN IDIOT WITH A DEATH WISH!"

"HEY I'M NOT AN IDIOT, I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF PRETTY DAMN WELL, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" Naruto snapped back.

"Well if you must know a Wyvern looks like this." The man said showing him a photo of a Green Wyvern.

"That's a Wyvern?" Naruto asked

"Yes, young man. It's a terrifying creature, be careful, it hangs out around the Waas Forest which is just outside and North of here."

"Alright, well, I guess I'll handle it." Naruto said turning and walking out to the Waas Forest.

" **Shadow Clone Jutsu**!" Naruto yelled and 5 copies appeared." Alright, spread out and find that Wyvern." Naruto commanded.

Meanwhile back South Team Natsu had quickly dealt with an easy job of theirs that had a crazy twist of events. It turns out that Loke is actually the Celestial Spirit Leo the Lion. After revealing to Lucy everything about his past and why he can't open his own gate to return to the Celestial World, Lucy outright questioned the judgement of the Celestial King who then appeared and after some tough back and forth was convinced that Loke didn't kill Karen. He was simply protecting Ares and it was Karen's recklessness in trying to summon more than 1 Celestial Spirit that killed her. In all of this Lucy summoned all of her spirits through sheer will.

Eventually Loke returned home to his own world but gave Lucy his key and promised to always be there for her. All of that happened yesterday while Naruto was traveling by train and foot. Moving on to today Loke showed up in front of them with tickets to Akane Resort, the best resort in the country. "It's for all the help you guys were yesterday with everything." Loke said

"You're the best Loke!" Natsu said jumping up and down ready to go with Happy. Erza and Gray were also somehow instantly ready to go which surprised Lucy.

"How are you guys already packed to go!?"

"Well, it's the best resort in the country, can't waste time packing too much, just swim trunks and that's it." Gray said

"Easy for you to say, going to the beach will be like walking around the guild hall for you since you'll pretty much be naked you perv!" Lucy exclaimed

 **Waas Forest**

Back with Naruto he was walking around the Waas Forest trying to pick up the trail of the Wyvern but he wasn't having much luck. "Damn, this sucks. I've been out here for hours and I haven't seen the fucking Wyvern. I wonder where he could be hiding." Naruto said

It was getting to be dark out and now Naruto was just pissed that this monster seemed to disappear as soon as he showed up. "That old man better not have set me up." Naruto said frustrated and cracking his knuckles and neck.

"Well, guess all I can do is wait…or maybe, I can go into Sage Mode and feel it out." Naruto said immediately sitting with his legs crossed and began meditating.

It took only a few seconds to Sage Mode going and once he got it he locked onto what he thinks is the Wyvern. Naruto immediately traveled to its position to finally get his job underway.

"ALRIGHT YOU STUPID BEAST, I'M GONNA ASK YOU NICELY TO LEAVE! OTHERWISE THINGS ARE GONNA GET UGLY!" Naruto yelled as his younger personality was coming back in full swing.

The Wyvern cracked open one eye seeing a challenger and soon got up and showed its full size. It stood 20 feet tall and 9 feet wide with a 30 foot wingspan. The Wyvern screamed at Naruto and the fight began. Naruto tried a straight up physical assault but learned off the first punch that the scales are too thick and he would need to use his chakra.

"Alright if I can punch you to smithereens I'll just send you flying with a Rasengan! **Sage Art: Big Ball Rasengan**!" Naruto yelled and slammed the massive amount of energy into the beast who cried out in pain and fell backwards.

"Alright! Take that you oversized lizard!" Naruto yelled jumping up and down until a tail swiped him away.

Naruto busted through 3 trees before finally coming to a stop in front of another tree but severely cracking it. "Oh my head. That one really hurt." Naruto said grabbing his head. "Where's Baa-chan when you need her?" He asked thinking about the busty blonde Hokage who was like a mother to him.

"Alright I'll give you that one shot, but that's the only one you'll get!" Naruto said charging in with a Wind Style: Rasengan.

 **Akane Resort**

With sunset arriving at Akane Beach and the resort Erza was lounging around in a black 2 piece bikini on a tanning chair. She dozed off and the only thing she dreamt of was her time back in the Tower of Heaven, the irony is that the place was a living hell and nightmare for anyone who was subjected to life there. She woke up in a cold sweat and decided to go inside to her room and get ready for the night festivities.

 ***Knock Knock***

"Come in." Erza said looking to the door.

Lucy walked in telling Erza that Grey and Natsu were already downstairs getting to the casino to have some fun and encouraged her to let her hair down and enjoy herself.

Erza took her advice and requipped into a very sexy dress with tricep high gloves and her hair done up in a bun with two sets of strands framing her face. There was a slit on the left side of her purple dress allowing her leg to show along with roses adorning the purple dress with the straps crossing each other.

"Wow you look amazing Erza!" Lucy cried out

"You think so?" Erza said posing a little. 'I wonder if Naruto would like this?'

Lucy could see she was thinking and blushing a little, 'It's not like it's a secret or anything we all know she likes Naruto.' "I'm sure Naruto would love it Erza." Lucy said smiling before turning and leaving.

Erza on the other hand was shocked that Lucy somehow knew what she was thinking; but she smiled, brushed it off and began to follow her downstairs.

The gang was having a ton of fun being able to finally unwind playing games, eating great food and being able to just be with close friends.

 **Waas Forest**

 ***Pant Pant Pant Pant***

"Damn, you're one tough motherfucker." Naruto said wiping the blood from his lip, "But that don't mean I'm gonna stop, I'll beat you into the dirt even if it kills me! **Rasengan**!" Naruto yelled slammed the swirling chakra into the underbelly and finally seeing the beast crack.

"Huh? What's that golden light coming from it?" Naruto said letting his guard down and getting smacked once more in the gut with the Wyvern's tail. Again Naruto crashed through some trees before skidding on the ground. "Damn, I almost forgot I'm in a fight, we've been going at it for hours, when will this thing just drop?" Naruto was panting hard, this thing had kept up with him even in **Tailed Beast Mode** which is really saying something, but something irked him. 'There's no way any creature should be this hard to keep up with, even if magic was being used, something else was at play and I think it has to do with that golden light from its belly.' Naruto thought

" **Shadow Clone Jutsu**." Naruto yelled out and 8 clones all popped up. Doing this caused Naruto to drop to one knee with one set of knuckles touching the ground to help keep him up. *Pant Pant Pant Pant* "Damn, I've only got one shot at this, got to make it count." All the Narutos on the field charged up a Rasengan of each Tailed Beast's power.

" **Tailed Beast Rasengan Barrage**!" Naruto yelled out and each one landed a hit to the golden light coming from the Wyvern. A bright light lit up the night sky followed by a loud explosion. The Wyvern cried out again, and the crack expanded before a shattering sound was heard. Naruto crashed to the ground but was witnessing what was before him. The golden light shown brightly in the night sky and a monstrous roar was heard in the night as huge wings spread out before him.

"What the hell!" Naruto said with wide eyes.

The Golden Dragon then barred its teeth at Naruto with eyes filled with rage and anger. Naruto locked eyes with it and for the first time since his last life when he was in his prime, he felt fear. The dragon took a closer look at him and the eyes became soft and compassionate.

"Naruto?" The dragon asked

"H-H-How do you know my name?"

"Because I gave you that name 400 years ago… my son." The dragon said

"Son?"

 **Akane Resort**

While Natsu and the gang were enjoying their time, but it soon came to an end as the lights shut off and screams were heard. "Hey! What the, turn the lights back on! I'm trying to win this damn game!" Natsu yelled banging the glass of the machine he was using. He turned around and saw a red light staring at him before the giant figure shot out some fire the Natsu ate but it had so much force that it knocked him through the glass and he was out cold. Right as this happened the screaming stopped, Natsu got taken and Grey was eliminated, and Lucy got tied up as soon as the lights turned on. Erza was face to face with ghosts of the past. Erza was petrified with the past and she was easily abducted along with Happy.

Lucy managed to escape the binding ropes by being able to summon Cancer and she went to check on Natsu to see him still out cold. Then she moved over to what she thought was Grey but it was just an Ice copycat that shattered as soon as she touched him. Lucy began to comically freak out until she heard Juvia's voice and saw her water form appear. "Fear not before any harm could come to my beloved I took him into me. YOU HEAR THAT GREY WAS INSIDE OF ME BEFORE YOU BIMBO!" Juvia screamed at the end, "Yeah I really don't care." Lucy replied

The three reassessed themselves and saw that everyone who was attending was now trapped in some cards. "Everyone is trapped inside of the cards!" Lucy exclaimed

"Erza's gone!" Grey said in surprise.

"So is Happy." Lucy said not seeing the flying blue cat.

Eventually Natsu woke and got filled in and was extremely pissed but he still had the scent of both Happy and Erza. Natsu didn't even say anything just took off speeding.

"Natsu, where are you going!?" Lucy yelled out after him.

"TO GET BACK HAPPY!" Natsu yelled back

"SLOW DOWN FLAME BRAIN! WE NEED TO FIGURE OUT WHERE THEY WENT!" Grey yelled

The others ran after him to the beach and found a boat.

"Come on quick, they're getting away!" Natsu yelled at them from across the beach.

"But you'll get motion sickness dummy, that's a vehicle for you." Lucy yelled back

"I don't care we gotta save Erza from those creeps." Natsu replied

Everyone hopped into the boat and Natsu began telling them which direction they went before he began to get sick and had to lean off the edge. So in total Grey, Lucy, Juvia and Happy were all trying to steer the boat into the direction Natsu told them while he was pretty much dying.

 **Waas Forest**

"Son?" Naruto asked

"Mhmm." The dragon replied nodding its head.

"But how can that be?" Naruto asked extremely confused at this revelation. His whole existence was being questioned, his whole life he thought he was born in Konoha to 2 of the strongest shinobi at the time, now he's being told that in reality he isn't from that world, he's from this one when he thought it was the exact opposite.

"You see Naruto, I found you when you were a little boy 400 years ago in a forest. During this time war was revenging and you didn't have parents and you couldn't remember where you came from. I taught you something called dragon slayer magic. It gave the user powers akin to a dragon with the ability to slay one as the name suggests. Unfortunately before I could complete my lessons with you, war found you and you died. Since then I ran off in hiding because of one dragon that was killing everything, Acnologia. Eventually I ran into a powerful witch who helped me stay hidden and turned me into a powerful Wyvern. The only way I could turn back is if someone powerful challenged me and beat me by breaking the shell of the Wyvern off of me. Somehow you found me and here we are." The golden dragon said smiling.

"So what's your name then… I mean I can't remember it, I'm sorry." Naruto said looking down in shame.

"Eyes up boy, you're the son of Glaedr, the Golden Fire Dragon and within you, you possess the Golden Fire Dragon Slayer Magic ability. Your flames will burn the brightest and most brilliant shade of gold known to man and they will be the hottest flames, even hotter than blue flames." (A/N: Yes, I know blue flames are actually the hottest but just run with it for the sake of the story, thank you.)

"I have magic abilities?" Naruto asked

"Yes my child, now come forth and I shall reopen them and you shall grow to be the strongest wizard with your brother, Natsu. From this day forth you shall be known as Naruto Dragneel, be proud of the name son." Glaedr said as Naruto stepped up and he put one claw on his forehead and the other on his solar plexus and a brilliant golden light was shown before dying down.

Then a golden aura burst from within Naruto and it covered him like flames and moved just like fire.

"Woah, this feels incredible." Naruto said looking at his hands and body.

"Well, I think my time is up." Glaedr said as he rested on his stomach looking at his son.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked with worry and fear in his eyes.

"It's time for me to depart this world Naruto, it's time I go, but fear not for I will always be with you…in here." The dragon said pointing to Naruto's heart and with that Glaedr started to vanish in a beautiful golden light the covered the two. "I know I don't remember much of you, but I'll miss you…dad." Naruto said as the light vanished at his last word along with Glaedr.

Naruto didn't know what came over him but he fell to his knees and began sobbing, his whole life has been a lie, and just when he finds the person who raised him 400 years ago, they vanish.

 **The Ocean**

Back on the boat with the other Fairy Tail members they finally came to see a giant structure tearing through the sky with its incredible height.

"What the hell is that thing!?" Grey asked

"I don't know but it can't be good if they're taking Erza there." Lucy said trembling a little.

 **Inside the Tower**

"Welcome home sister, I'm sure you remember this place-" A voice said

 **Era**

"What is that thing!?" An elderly voice said in shock seeing footage of the same tower that the Fairy Tail members were seeing.

"That would be the Tower of Heaven." Someone replied as the magic council turned to the blue haired man who spoke up.

"Siegrain." The elderly looking man replied. "How do you know of this?" He asked

"Because my brother and I were slave there, it seems my brother Jellal finished it. We're in danger if that's the case."

 **Waas Forest**

Naruto finally stopped sobbing and released all of his magical energy in one burst with a loud roar that shook the ground. Naruto was covered in a beautiful golden light before he stopped and then got up, dusted himself off and collected his money before returning home.

" **Naruto."** Kurama said

'What's up?'

" **I sense a lot of negative emotions coming from around where your girlfriend and friends went to."**

'SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND KURAMA!'

" **Whatever, just hurry up and go to them, use my chakra body form to run there faster."**

"Got it."

Naruto's eyes glowed gold before he appeared with Kurama's chakra form and took off with huge leaps.

 **Well DAMNNNNNNNNN This took forever! Hopefully you guys like it and the direction I'll be taking it. Credit to Eragon and that series for the name of the golden dragon. I don't own Eragon, Naruto or Fairy Tail characters or franchise. Let me know what y'all think in the reviews. You can give suggestions about what you'd like and I may try to fit it in. I'm sure you can tell that Naruto and Erza will be the pairing for this story.**

 **As always Favorite myself and the story and follow myself and the story as well to get updates about other stories I have or this one.**

 **Now for those of you who have been following me for years, don't worry I'll be getting to some of my other stories soon, whether I put them out or not remains to be seen.**

 **Hope you guys have fun with this one, I've been literally making this one chapter for years. I scrapped the original draft about 2 weeks ago and made this whole thing since. Originally I was gonna have this be the third part of a huge story where Naruto lives in Konoha, eventually dies of old age, becomes a Soul Reaper (Bleach) and then finally gets called by Igneel to come join Fairy Tail and help Earthland… but I decided to just have this story be separate from Naruto's Life universe and be its own thing. Anyways enough of me rambling go blow up that review section! We'll start nice and easy: 25 Reviews before I drop the next chapter!** **AAAAAAANNNNNNNDDDDDDD GGGGGGGOOOOOOO!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto of Fairy Tail Ch. II: Red Thread of Fate**

 **Welcome back everyone, I'm glad to see that I've gotten a bunch of positive reviews about the opening chapter so I'll be marching on forward with another installment of this crossover. Now last time Naruto met his "real father" and learned about his actual history along with Erza (and Happy) being kidnapped by the people she once knew as friends and comrades, and the rest of Team Natsu along with Juvia is on their way to go save Erza and bring her back home.**

 **There will be a small time jump so that way we get to the fight everyone really wants to see Jellal v. Natsu! Well let's get right to it!**

Naruto was charging towards the South at breakneck speeds since Kurama told him about a lot of negative emotions from where his new friends were and he began barreling towards it. Whether Naruto would admit it to anyone or not, he had deep and strong feelings for the red head mage nicknamed Titania. Her personality had reminded him of another redhead he loved dearly in his other life, his mother Kushina. Now it wasn't love in the weird incestual way it was familial love, but with Erza there was something more, I mean Kushina did say to find a girl like herself.

Anyways Naruto was blowing past mile after mile and wondering why he didn't just do this on his way North to his job. **"Because you wanted to take in the sights and see this new country idiot."** Kurama huffed out

'SHUT UP ASSHOLE!'

" **Just hurry up and run."**

 **Time Skip a few hours**

Erza was with Jellal thinking that he had finally broken free of Zeref's control but it was all going according to his plan.

 **E.R.A.**

"Etherion is fully charged and ready to fire." A frog looking being said out loud.

"Fire." Org, an older man with white hair said, with seemingly some regret.

Just like that the Etherion fired upon the Tower of Heaven as a bright light shown for miles giving off immense energy.

 **Elsewhere**

" **Hey Naruto, you feel that too don't you? That immense magical energy."**

"Yeah, it can't be good, we've got to speed things up old friend!" Naruto yelled as he pumped more chakra to run even faster hoping to make it out into the ocean in time; thankfully they were approaching Akane Resort and Beach.

Once they finally reached the resort Naruto stopped running and turned back to his base form. "Woah, what happened here?" He asked out loud seeing smoke come billowing from the building as there were clear holes all throughout the structure.

Naruto proceeded inside to check and make sure no one was harmed but he found the place to be empty. 'Something's not right. This place is completely empty.'

 ***Muffled screams and shouts***

"Huh?" Naruto said looking around the game room before his eyes looked down at the floor and saw what looked to be people trapped in playing cards.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Naruto yelled out losing his shit. "HOW DID THESE PEOPLE END UP LIKE THIS KURAMA!?"

Naruto finally calmed himself and picked up the card and the man inside began explaining everything. "What!? There's magic that can do that!?" Naruto said as the man begged him to free them. "Listen mister, I don't know this magic so I can't change you everyone back…" This made everyone go quiet, "…but I can promise you that I'll find whoever did this to you and make them change you guys back okay." Naruto said with pure conviction.

Hearing his declaration everyone began cheering; with this Naruto exited the resort and walked out onto the beach and looked out into the ocean to see something bright in the sky. From what he could see it looked like a tiny square from where he stood, but he knew that in reality it must be huge if he can even make out its shape from this distance.

"I guess that's where we're supposed to be going, that magical energy did come from that direction." Naruto said as Kurama just nodded from within.

 **Meanwhile**

Inside the Tower of Heaven Jellal revealed that this was his plan the whole time, to have the council fire Etherion onto the Tower of Heaven to get the R System to come online and fully functional. While explaining this to Erza a twin of Jellal appeared, "Siegrain! I should have known you two were working together." Erza said

"Now quite my Erza." Jellal said

"You see-" Jellal started, "We're merely-" "One" "And the same." Siegrain finished as his body seemed to merge with Jellal's and a bright light shined.

"What?" Erza gasped out.

"A projection of mine. You see I needed to get a large amount of magical energy to hit the Tower, and what better than getting blasted with Etherion. So I came up with Siegrain and worked my way up to the council and eventually swung them to vote in favor of firing upon this very structure. Now I can finally resurrect Lord Zeref!" Jellal said cackling madly.

"YOU BASTARD!" Erza yelled out as she requipped into her Clear Heart Clothing forgoing any defensive measures for pure offense. Erza was using her Demon Blade Crimson Sakura to attack but she found that no matter what she did Jellal was easily dodging the assault. 'Why can't I hit him!? Has all of my training meant nothing?' Erza kept thinking to herself.

"You're going to need to do better than that if you want to hit me Erza." Jellal taunted as he then began his counterattack. First he started with a left hook to the gut making Erza cough up some blood while hunched over; then an uppercut with his right hand straight to her nose shooting her head up and back followed by a spinning side kick to the gut sent Erza flying into a piece of lacrima. When she made contact she spit up some more blood and slid to her knees as her legs folded underneath her.

Smirking, Jellal walked up to her and grabbed her high ponytail and lifted her up. Erza wanted to scream but she didn't have the energy, in just one combo she got taken down by one of the 10 Wizard Saints. "You're going to need to do a lot better if you think you can stand a chance against me Erza, but I do enjoy seeing your tenacity. Now be a good girl for me a sacrifice yourself so I can bring back Lord Zeref. **Bind Snake**." He said as a reddish snake tattoo wound itself around Erza's body immobilizing her as she let out a scream feeling it squeeze her. "Your body will be broken down and a new one will be built for Lord Zeref." Jellal said pushing her into the lacrima to begin the process.

"You know, I really did love you Erza." Jellal said softly

Just before Erza was fully submerged into the lacrima Natsu jumped up to the floor they were on and pulled her out to the surprise of the other two wizards. 'Natsu!?' Erza thought

"I've gotcha Erza. Naruto would probably kill me if I let his girl die without doing anything so don't you worry about a thing. Now get up so we can fight." Natsu said

"I…..I can't Natsu…I can't move anymore." Erza said in disappointment.

"Huh?" Natsu said before getting an evil look in his face, "Well then…TIME FOR PAYBACK ERZA!" Natsu said tickling her everywhere. "This for what you did to me all those years." Natsu said getting her a cheer up for a second but it died just as quickly as it came.

"Natsu, you need to get out of here with everyone else. You can't beat him. He's too strong." Erza said as a tear rolled down her cheek as she said the last part.

"Like I said-" Natsu started lifting Erza up to her feet with her right arm slung across his shoulders. "I'll handle it." Natsu said before punching her in the gut so hard she passed out. The pinket set her down before turning to Jellal.

"That was harsh." Jellal said

"She was crying, I had no choice. I don't want to remember Erza crying, I want to remember her like I already do; a strong warrior. When she wakes up I want her to just think that this was all just some bad dream." Natsu said getting fired up and engaging in battle. " **Fire Dragon Iron Fist, Talon, Wing Attack**." "And one more for the road, **Fire Dragon Roar**!"

Jellal was surprised that Natsu was this strong, he did underestimate him, but he was still going to kill him in the end. Jellal discarded his cloak and was now ready to fight.

" **Heavenly Body Magic Meteor**!" Jellal yelled out as he body was covered in a golden light and he began moving with incredible speed that Natsu was having a hard time trying to even come close to landing a hit; his eyes just couldn't keep up with Jellal. So he did what any other normal wizard does, he closed his eyes and resorted to smelling him out. It took a couple seconds but he was starting to move with Jellal and was getting closer to landing a hit.

Jellal merely laughed as he cranked up the speed and began pummeling Natsu into the ground. "If this is all you got then I'm going to kill you right here and now you bug. It's sad that if you're all she had for reinforcement then that means I'll being killing the both of you. You should've left when you had the chance Natsu Dragneel. YOU'LL DIE HERE! THERE ISN'T A WIZARD IN FAIRY TAIL WHO CAN STOP-" A loud crash was heard and pieces of lacrima were falling as a figure covered in a golden light appeared, his pupils were slitted like a fox.

"So you're the one behind all of this." The man said.

 **The Ocean**

The rest of the rescue team was inside a giant ball made of water watching everything happen. They were all hoping Natsu and Erza were safe. Out of nowhere a golden figure shot past them overhead leaving a short golden trail as it headed to the giant lacrima.

"Did you guys see that!?" Lucy exclaimed

"What was it?" Gray asked

"Did you feel it? The amount of anger coming off of it. It was like it was subdued anger but I could feel it." Juvia said shaking

"Well whatever or whoever it is, I hope it's on our side." Gray said looking onwards.

 **Tower of Heaven**

"So you're the one I've been sensing for miles." Naruto said. He looked around and saw Natsu face down and Erza knocked out.

"Seems like you did quite a number on my friends." Naruto said as Natsu began to get up.

"Glad to see you Naruto, how was your job?"

"Stay down Natsu, you're too banged up." Naruto said sternly

"I can still fight!" Natsu snapped back but found Naruto's fist go straight into his back knocking him down again. Naruto picked him up and slung him over his shoulder and walked to the edge.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jellal asked

"I'll be with you in a minute blueberry, just shut up and hang tight for me would ya." Naruto said as he then grabbed Natsu by the collar and waistband before throwing him out all the way to the rescue group.

"There, now we can fight without any restraint." Naruto said popping his knuckles and neck.

"Just a warning-" Jellal started but was met with Naruto's fist covered in golden flames.

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU! JUST SHUT UP!" Naruto yelled as he sent Jellal flying back crashing through the lacrima.

"NOOO! You fool! If you destroy the lacrima my dream will be broken!" Jellal yelled out

"Thanks for the info." Naruto said smirking as he began to try his hand at magic. "Let's see how well I can do this thing. **Golden Fire Dragon Iron Fist**!" Naruto yelled charging in.

"That won't work. Natsu's already done it." Jellal said smirking not even defending as he let Naruto hit him but was surprised to find the flames much hotter and doing more damage.

"What the hell is this? Why are your flames actually burning?!" Jellal asked in shock as his left cheek had singed.

"My magic is Golden Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. This means my flames are much hotter than Natsu's and they deal more damage, plus it burns much brighter. You could almost say it's a heavenly fire." Naruto said with his right fist covered in flames. "Now are we gonna dance or what!" Naruto yelled out charging at Jellal and swinging downward. Jellal moved out of the way smirking but that was quickly wiped away seeing how strong the punch was as Naruto left a huge crater damaging the Tower.

Naruto then jumped up really quickly but Jellal activated his **Meteor** again and clasped his fists together and slammed them on Naruto's head sending him crashing down and destroying more of the Tower.

Jellal chased after Naruto navigating through the falling lacrima where they began trading punches and kicks in midair. Each one could feel the raw power the other felt and knew that their defense would eventually wither under such tremendous offense. Jellal ended up using **Meteor** to jump all the way back to the top where Erza was still knocked out. Naruto followed soon after where Jellal was waiting as he seemed to be hopping around the sky above him.

'What's he up to?' Naruto thought before Jellal called out a spell.

"You won't live through this one scumbag! **Heavenly Body Magic Grand Chariot**!" Jellal yelled out as a constellation was drawn above Naruto and the stars in it were big, bright, and yellow. Before Naruto could move the stars shot out beams of magic toward him and crashed all around him and smoke was all that remained afterwards.

"About time you laid down dead you damn dog." Jellal said

Naruto slowly raised up from the ground. "Hehe, not bad that one actually hurt me quite a bit; but you're gonna need to do just little bit better than that." Naruto wiped the blood from his lips smirking.

Jellal had horror in his eyes. "How!? You should be on the ground!" Jellal yelled

"And? What's your point?" Naruto asked

Erza off to the side was slowly opening her eyes at this point and saw an exhausted and banged up Jellal along with a bruised and battered Naruto.

"Then I'll finish you with one move!" Jellal yelled out as he crossed his arms above his head and a small black orb began forming and noticed his shadow was seeming to be sucked towards it.

"What the hell is this!?" Naruto yelled out feeling himself be pulled towards it.

"Jellal are you crazy, that spell could kill him!" Erza yelled getting up and standing by pure willpower.

"ERZA JUST LEAVE! I'LL BE OKAY!" Naruto yelled as he began slowly inching towards the black hole.

'Shit, Kurama what the hell can I do?' Naruto asked but no response was given. 'Kurama…Kurama! KURAMA!' Naruto mentally yelled out but never got a response.

"IF YOU WANT TO KILL NARUTO, YOU'LL HAVE TO KILL ME TOO! AND WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN TO YOUR SACRIFICE THEN?" Erza yelled out as Naruto could only watch with wide eyes as the scarlet mage stood in front of him protecting him, even though they hadn't known each other very long she was willing to put her life on the line for him.

"Erza, please just move." Naruto said in defeat.

"I don't need you now at this point Erza. See I already know how to build this Tower so I can do it again in a much shorter time, and there are plenty of wizards as strong as you that I can use as my sacrifice Erza…SO DIE!" Jellal said bringing his arms down and the black hole came rushing towards Erza.

"ERZA!" Naruto yelled out

Erza never moved and closed her eyes bracing for the impact but nothing came. She opened her eyes to see one of her childhood friends standing in front of her.

Simon ended up falling on his back with Erza moving out of the way and seeing him fall the floor and die in front of her eyes. "Simon no!" Erza cried out with tears streaming down her left side of her face.

Jellal laughed out calling Simon an idiot and waste of life. While saying this Naruto was clenching his fists so tight that his own nails began cutting his palms. "You…fucking…bastard. You killed someone who was your friend. He did whatever you wanted him to do and you killed him and laugh at him! I'll murder you." Naruto said as he squatted down and his body caught fire but the flames weren't wild, they were much calmer like they were being controlled. Naruto's canines sharpened along with his nails; and his skin became rough with squares etched into his cheeks. Then with a mighty roar Naruto let the flames take shape into a dragon with its wings spread as he readied himself.

Erza looked on in amazement seeing Naruto reach a new level of power she never knew a dragon slayer could reach.

"This is…this is Dragon Force. A Dragon Slayer's strongest form." Jellal said in shock that Naruto could reach this level of power.

"I'm gonna kill you Jellal!" Naruto said as he charged in with his fist cocked back. Naruto landed a right hook to the jaw, followed by a straight punch to the solar plexus, followed up with an uppercut to the jaw sending Jellal flying upwards. Naruto jumped up with such speed that Erza was having only a little trouble keeping up but she could still keep up with him. Naruto ended up above Jellal and positioned his body parallel to the horizon Naruto spun and slammed his foot into Jellal's stomach sending him crashing down through the entire Tower of Heaven and landing on the ground at sea level. Naruto jumped down and picked up Jellal by his throat with pure anger in his eyes and Jellal could feel fear at feeling the anger radiating off of the Dragon Slayer. Naruto proceeded to slam Jellal into the ground by his throat 5 times before throwing him up in the air where he landed broken and bleeding profusely next to Erza much to her horror.

Naruto then jumped up to the top level and stalked his way over leaking tons of Killer Intent. "I know I said I was gonna kill you, but death would be the easy way out for you and I'm gonna make sure you suffer and beg me for death." Naruto said throwing him up in the air one more time. "Forgive me Erza." Naruto said with one tear streaming down his face. Naruto jumped high into the air and somehow Jellal tried to use the Abyss Break spell but due to his fights with Erza and now Naruto he sustained way too much damage to make a spell and Naruto nailed him straight in his chest. " **Golden Fire Dragon Sword Horn**!" Naruto yelled as he finally defeated Jellal and Naruto crashed back into the Tower of Heaven as Erza scrambled to him.

"Naruto…NARUTO! Please wake up Naruto!" She yelled out as more tears began forming in her left eye and they came dripping down to his face.

"F-Forgive me…Erza." Naruto breathed out and Erza cried knowing her friend was alive as she hugged him into her chest as he continued to breathe very shallowly.

"Thank you Naruto, thank you for-" Erza started but was interrupted seeing that the lacrima was now turning into bubbles of sort and Erza knew what this meant. 'The Tower's unstable. If this keeps up the place is surely going to blow.' Erza then began the necessary step to prevent it. She was gonna have to give her life and merge with the lacrima to stabilize it.

"Forgive me Naruto. I'm sorry it had to end this way." She said with one last tear streaming down her cheek as she kissed his forehead. "A part of me thought that we could actually have something together but I guess fate had other plans." Erza said getting up and moving to the bubbling lacrima and sticking one hand in it and she felt a burning sensation.

At this point Naruto woke up and saw what she was doing but was confused. "Erza? What's happening?" He asked

"Naruto! Please forgive me but if I don't merge with the lacrima this place is going to explode with us in it." Erza explained

"So you're gonna throw your life away to save mine!?" Naruto yelled out getting to his feet but his knees were wobbling.

"I have to, it's the only way. Tell everyone at Fairy Tail that I love them and I cherished every moment with them and will always be grateful for them. Please take care of everyone Naruto, I have no doubt you can lead them." Erza said with a small smile on her face.

"Fuck that! You can tell them those things yourself cause I ain't letting you die today Erza, once I die then you can die; got it!" Naruto yelled out slowly walking towards her.

"PLEASE DON'T MAKE THIS HARDER THAN IT ALREADY IS!" Erza said calmly showing that she had made her decision and was content with it. Naruto has sadness, pain, and hurt written all over his face and it clearly showed as his shoulders slumped a little.

"Please don't go Erza…if you really believed that we could have something then live on and prove it! If you really want to find your parents like you said…THEN LIVE!" Naruto screamed at the end getting Erza's eyes to widen.

"I'm sorry Naruto. Take care." She said as she let the lacrima take her and she seemed to be floating in some plasma getting further away and seeing Naruto banging on it screaming her name which grew fainter the further she drifted away.

All of a sudden Erza was in a beautiful white dress looking down on a rainy day above a group of people that looked very familiar; it was her guildmates at her grave mourning her death. She saw Naruto towards the front with everyone else crying at losing one of their own.

Natsu then came running up kicking the flowers off her grave screaming that there's no way Erza could be dead and getting up in Naruto's face yelling at him but the blonde was void of emotions with blank eyes. Jet, Elfman and Gray all tackled Natsu and restrained him as he kept screaming out about her not being dead.

As quick as this came to her everything went black then she saw a hand reaching for her with the name Erza reaching her ears.

Next thing Erza knew someone was holding her and she looked up to see the serious face of Naruto and was confused. "Naruto? But how?" She asked

"Like I said, I ain't letting you trade your life for mine or anyone else's for that matter." Naruto said falling to his knees.

"Thank you." She said smiling and letting her forehead touch his.

"Promise me you'll never do something like that again." Naruto asked

"Naruto I-"

"PROMISE ME!" Naruto yelled back and Erza's eyes became soft and compassionate looking at the young blonde man with admiration in her eyes. "I promise." Erza said with her right hand cupping his left cheek.

"ERZA!" Yelled out a group of voices as they ran over and saw Naruto with her. "Holy shit man are you okay?" Natsu asked

"I've been worse, but I definitely need to see a doctor or something, haven't been this banged up in a while." Naruto said chuckling at the end.

"We're glad you're all alright and alive." Lucy said

"Aye sir." Happy added

"I think it's time we go home don't you think?" Erza asked smiling as the group laughed in agreement, "I still need that doctor you know?" Naruto said smiling causing the group to laugh again.

"Let's go home everyone." Erza said as Natsu slung Naruto's arm over his own shoulder and began walking with him and Lucy letting Erza have her arm slung over the blonde's shoulder.

The group first got Naruto to a hospital and got him patched up with some bruising all over his body along with some broken bones which the doctors couldn't identify the cause of them.

Naruto knew though that using Dragon Force to the extent that he did caused his broken forearms and ribs. "The doctor says you should be fully healed in about 2 months, but we can transport you there via a Magic-Mobile." Erza said

"Haha, give me 2 days and I'll be fine." Naruto said as Erza seemed curious but decided it was better not to ask and find out what he meant.

'Kurama, you there bud?' Naruto asked completely forgetting for a while that he wasn't able to contact Kurama for his fight.

' **I'm here Naruto, sorry about earlier.'**

'What happened? Why couldn't I talk to you?'

' **Because your body is going under a transformation that will make you a full wizard and no longer a ninja with chakra. See what I'm getting at?'**

 ***Sadness and Sorrow Starts Playing***

'You mean…'

' **Afraid so kit, once the exchange of magic and chakra is done, myself and my siblings will move on into the afterlife and you'll be a fulltime wizard.'**

Naruto was devastated hearing the news and didn't know how to react.

 ***Mindscape***

" **Hey Naruto, keep your chin up. No matter what happens I'll always be right here."** Kurama said pointing to Naruto's heart.

" **I should clarify, WE will be right here."** Kurama said as the other Tailed Beasts appeared and all were touching Naruto's heart literally.

"But I don't want you guys to go. If becoming a wizard means I have to lose you guys then I'd rather die, you guys have been with me practically my whole life and now I'm going to lose you after starting a new one with you guys, it just isn't fair. I've lost so many people in my life that I just don't want to lose you 9." Naruto said with tears streaming down his face before wiping them away.

" **Kit, we'll always be here for you, if you need to talk with us after we pass you'll know how to."** Kurama said but it just didn't make sense to Naruto.

"I love you guys, don't you dare forget that, until you guys pass you better not forget it and you guys are also apart of Fairy Tail too." Naruto said shocking the Tailed Beasts.

" **First Konoha and now here, you never cease to amaze me kid."** Kurama said smiling. **"Hey Kurama, why don't you go ahead and heal the boy's injuries already would ya."** Shukaku said laughing

Kurama only smiled as Naruto smiled at them and left his mindscape as a lone tear ran down his cheek.

Erza noticed and mentioned it out loud in front of everyone, "Something wrong Naruto?"

"Nah, everything's perfect." He responded smiling, "I think I'll rest up for a bit, I'll be healed soon, you can bet on that." Naruto said closing his eyes and going to sleep. Erza gave a soft smile looking at the blonde.

 ***End Music***

Naruto woke up at nighttime a decided to look out on the horizon and noticed the moon was full. Naruto climbed out onto a part of roof that was slanted downward from his window and just sat there looking out around the world.

Erza walked into his room and noticed he wasn't in bed and started to silently freak out until she saw the window open and some blonde hair flowing in the light breeze. "Hey, what're you doin out here?" She asked

"Just thinking about stuff." He said never taking his eyes off the moon.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Erza asked

"Yeah, it sure is." Naruto replied knowing exactly what she was talking about. "Ya know back home where I used to live, the moon was actually the holding place for the 10 Tails Beast. I know I told you the story but I think I may have left out that detail." Naruto said cracking a small smile.

"I think you may have." Erza replied chuckling a little.

"I'm sorry about earlier Erza, the way I was fighting. I didn't mean for you to see me lose control like that. I just got so angry that I lost it." Naruto said looking down.

"It's okay Naruto, really it's fine. You were protecting me and trying to save everyone which you did. Don't worry too much about it Jellal had to be taken down. You did what was right." Erza said placing a reassuring hand on his back.

"You know now that I'm thinking about it, how did you find me in the lacrima?" She asked after a little bit of silence.

"Your hair." Naruto replied looking at her.

"My…hair?"

"Yeah, I just kinda dove in the lacrima, swam around until I found some red hair. It's almost like your hair was a red thread of fate. Otherwise I wouldn't have found you." Naruto said grinning which made Erza blush and look away a little.

"You should smile more often you know." Naruto said, "It suits you pretty well." This only made Erza blush even more causing Naruto laugh a little.

"So how much longer until you're healed?" The redhead asked

"Well, let's ask Kurama." Naruto said grinning before grabbing her hand.

"Wh-" Erza started before finding herself somewhere completely different. It looked just like an ongoing plane.

"Oi Kurama come out and introduce yourself." Naruto yelled out and Erza looked at him skeptically as he turned around smiling with his hands on the back of his head as a giant orange nine tailed fox appeared.

" **What do you want, I was trying to sleep you know."** Kurama said rubbing his eyes.

"So, introduce yourself to Erza fluffball." Naruto said as Erza looked on completely confused as to why Naruto was so comfortable talking to a giant multi tailed fox. Granted Naruto had described Kurama before but seeing it was something completely different.

"Hi there, my name is Erza Scarlett." She said introducing herself.

" **I know who you are Erza Scarlett. I've been watching you from inside this one."** Kurama said gesturing to Naruto with his thumb.

All of a sudden 8 other tailed beasts came out of nowhere and introduced themselves as well which made Erza drop her jaw. "So these 'Tailed Beasts' are the reason why Master Makarov says you could beat Gildarts in a straight up fight without magic?" Erza asked

"Pretty much." Naruto said laying on one of Kurama's paws.

"These creatures are the reason you're so strong." Erza said in amazement looking at them all.

"They're also the reason I'm gonna become a fully fledged wizard and lose all my chakra in exchange." Naruto said which made Erza snap her attention towards him.

"What?" She replied in disbelief.

"I'm currently undergoing a process where my chakra reserves will be swapped with magic reserves, but it comes with a cost." Naruto started

"Their lives." Erza finish

"Correct." Naruto said getting up and walking towards her; "To get my magic powers truly I have to have Kurama and the others sacrifice themselves to do this. The process began once I met my real father on that job I took that sent me to the Waas Forest." Naruto said

"You met your real father!?" Erza exclaimed

"Yeah, kinda crazy actually, he was an awesome golden dragon hidding in a Wyvern body and I was able to damage the Wyvern body enough to release him from it." He continued

"What's his name, and is he somehow related to Igneel?" She asked

"His name's Glaedr and his brother is actually Igneel believe it or not." Naruto said cracking a smile.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Erza said with her jaw dropped.

"Nope." Naruto said shaking his head.

"S-s-s-so that means-" "Yup! Natsu and I are cousins haha."

"Wait, but Natsu's dragon disappeared 7 years ago."

"Well, I'm not sure but I think because I just showed up and Glaedr was in a Wyvern body thanks to a witch that helped him, but Glaedr disappeared shortly after talking with him." Naruto said

"I'm so sorry Naruto." Erza said looking down in sadness.

"Don't sweat it. It's not the first life where I lost my parents within a matter of minutes of first being around them." Naruto said

"So basically, once the process finishes you become a full time wizard but lose all your ninja abilities huh." Erza said softly

"Yeah, give and take I guess you could say. I'm not happy about it either but these guy seem peaceful enough so I guess I've got no choice." Naruto said

"I'm sorry you have to go through this Naruto." Erza said once again.

"Like I said it's okay, no come on the real world is waiting on us to get back." Naruto said grinning and grabbing her hand once more and all of a sudden they were back on the slanted roof next to his hospital bedroom.

"Give me one more day to recover and I'll be good to travel." Naruto said getting up and smiling.

Erza didn't really respond, she just kinda looked up at him and something took her over by impulse and she just went up and hugged him.

"Wha-" Naruto started in shock before looking down to see Erza hugging him.

He smiled at the kind gesture knowing she never did this for anyone. "Thank you Erza." Naruto said hugging her back.

"If you tell anyone I hugged you, I'll murder you." She said darkly.

"YES MA'AM!" Naruto said freaking out like Gray and Natsu do when she nearly catches them butting heads.

 **1 Day Later, Night Time**

On the beach Shô, Millianna, and Wally were all getting on a little row boat.

"So where do you think you guys are going?" Naruto said leaning on a nearby tree.

"You're Naruto right?" Millianna asked in shock.

"Yeah, that's me. So wanna answer the question?" Naruto asked back.

"Well, we-" Millianna started before Erza showed up.

"You're leaving?" Erza asked

"Yeah, we want to be able to travel the world as free people. For the first time in our lives we finally don't have someone telling us what to do and we want to be able to do what we want." Shô said with conviction.

Erza gave a soft smile understanding. "Well then if that's the case." Erza started requipping into her Farewell Fairy Tail Armor. "If you're leaving Fairy Tail then there are three rules you must follow." Erza said

"But we never actually joined Fairy Tail!" Wally exclaimed

"Number one: You must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live. Number two: You must never use former contacts met through your being in the guild for personal gain; and number three: Though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignificant, and you must never forget about your friends for as long as you live. Farewell." Erza said as Natsu, Gray, and Lucy began using their magic to have makeshift fireworks go off as the three former slaves waved goodbye from the rowboat with tears flowing.

Naruto walked up to Erza as she stood tall with a proud smile on her face. She turned to look at him and he smiled back, putting a comforting hand on her back before they both looked out to the water and waved to their new/old friends one last time. "You did the right thing Erza. It was a beautiful farewell too." Naruto said as Erza's smile grew even more.

"Thank you for letting me know what they were doing so we could even do this." She replied

"It's no problem at all." Naruto said turning around and walking away with Natsu, Lucy ang Gray. "You guys hungry cause I'm freakin starving, hospital food sucks." Naruto said getting Natsu and Gray hyped to finally get some food before heading out.

Erza stayed for a little longer on the beach before requipping back into her normal Heart Kreuz Armor and wandering around town before finding the restaurant that the boys were tearing up while Lucy looked on comically horrified at Naruto's eating habits since they resembled Natsu's all too much for her liking.

"YOU'RE SUCH A PIG NARUTO!" She blurted out.

"What I'm hungry." Naruto said with a huge turkey drumstick stuffed in his face.

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO STUFF YOUR FACE LIKE A PIG!" She snapped back.

"WELL LET'S SEE YOU EAT HOSPITAL FOOD THROUGH A STRAW THEN!"

"YEAH, LUCY CUT HIM SOME SLACK!" Natsu and Gray added getting her to drop back a little.

Erza could only chuckle softly seeing that her friends at Fairy Tail really are one of a kind, but she'll never forget the friends she first made at the Tower of Heaven.

"Hey, Erza why don't you join us!" Naruto exclaimed seeing her in the doorway. "Alright then." The redhead replied with a smile and joining in on their victory feast, as Happy was given the biggest King Mackerel he's ever seen at a whopping 95 lbs.

"HOLY CRAP CAN YOU EAT THAT!?" Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Naruto all exclaimed in shock.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna try." Happy said looking at the group drooling.

Happy started digging in while the rest of the Fairy Tail members began chanting his name long into the night. For them it was like having a guild party, but a very private one only for them; they danced, sang and drank into the night until they were passed out all over the restaurant.

 **The Next Morning**

The group woke up with a little hangover, except for Lucy since she didn't drink, but the guys looked like hell. "I'm never drinking again." Naruto said trudging along.

"Me too." Natsu added

"Me three." Gray said

It took only a day for them to make it back home in Magnolia, but by then it was already nighttime and everyone was ready to head home and just report in tomorrow on the success of the vacation turned mission they went on.

As Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Lucy turned their own directions to go home Naruto stayed right next to Erza. "Aren't you gonna go home to get some rest?" Erza asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yeah, but I figured you'd want some cake. I mean the store does close in like 10 minutes so I figured I could get you some, my treat." Naruto replied grinning like an idiot. Erza realized he said the store is only open for 10 minutes so without a second thought she took off with her wagon of luggage and sprinted in the direction of the cake shop.

"WELL DAMN THAT'S HARSH!" Naruto yelled out spinning around from Erza taking off like a bolt of lightning.

 **20 Minutes Later**

"Sorry I left you back there but I really wanted to get that cake like you said." Erza said blushing in embarrassment.

"It's okay, so where do you wanna eat it?" Naruto asked

"Well you can't come into the Fairy Hills dorm…" Erza started trying to get Naruto to take the hint. She would never admit it to anyone but she really did have a thing for the blonde.

"Well, I guess we could take it to my place and eat it if you want help." Naruto said playing along.

"Well, then let's get going before it gets bad." Erza said with a grin as they walked in comfortable silence. It was a short walk to his place and Naruto let Erza in first to get comfortable.

She was quite pleased with how he arranged everything and found herself on a sofa in front of a coffee table.

"Wanna a drink?" Naruto asked going to the fridge.

"I thought you said you weren't gonna drink ever again." Erza replied coyly.

"Yeah, well I guess you can't really take the shinobi out of me." Naruto said grinning like an idiot and rubbing the back of his head.

"Shinobi?" Erza questioned

"Oh right, Shinobi means ninja back in my other life. Forgot to mention that." Naruto said, "You never answered my question about having a drink ya know." Naruto said

"Fine, I'm game for a couple drinks." Erza said getting comfy on the sofa and she started slicing up the cake while Naruto brought over some beer mugs and 2 plates with 2 forks.

They both cheered their mugs together and began digging in to the cake. "Holy crap this cake is good!" Naruto exclaimed

"Isn't it!" Erza replied with stars in her eyes.

The two traded stories of their adventures letting them relive nostalgic moments and they just had a great time being in each other's company. At first Erza was telling stories, but by the time they got drunk Naruto was retelling all the stories he's already told Erza but to her it was all new.

Eventually Erza and Naruto tried to clean up after themselves but stumbled causing Erza to crash into Naruto and land on top of him. The two were both blushing from me drunk, but the situation didn't help them any. Naruto had his eyes wide open while Erza's held some sort of lust that Naruto knows all too well. Something over came them both as Erza put her left hand on the floor with her right hand cupping Naruto's cheek. Naruto reciprocated the action by using his right hand to cup her cheek while his left hand was placed on the small of her back pulling her closer slowly as the two closed their eyes and locked lips for the first time.

For Erza it was her first time and Naruto could tell so he wasn't too aggressive which was comforting for Erza. Even in her drunken state, Erza could remember some of the things she's read in her dirty novels when it came to things like this. She began grinding her pelvis into Naruto's and Naruto ending up moving his hands to her waist and squeezing a little getting her to release from the kiss slightly to moan out.

Naruto took the moment to roll them over and Erza requipped straight into her Clear Heart Clothing and wrapped her legs behind his back and hooked them guaranteeing her position. Naruto using what strength he had was able to pick her up, but due to drunkenness he ended up slamming her back into a nearby wall and the two proceeded to kiss again.

Using the walls Naruto ended up making it into the bedroom where Erza crashed onto the bed first with Naruto on top while she cupped his face kissing him one last time before the separated but were still very close to each other. "Take me Naruto, I need you, please have me tonight." Erza begged with longing in her eyes. Before either could proceed they ended up just blacking out in bed together.

The next morning found Naruto in bed with Erza cuddled up next to him with her head resting on his right peck with her right leg across his pelvis and her right arm laying on his heart. Naruto meanwhile had his left leg sticking out of the sheets, with his right arm wrapping around her body and holding her tight.

Naruto woke up first feeling some weight on his body and slowly looked down to his chest to see red hair all in his face.

'Red hair, who the fuck?' He thought before realization hit him and he began freaking out. 'Please tell me I didn't sleep with Erza.' He thought as a chibi version of him popped on his shoulder and began talking to him.

"Oh so you don't like the hot, busty red head now. What happened to all of those hard-ons you were getting?"

"Shut up, I still do like Erza, I just mean that right now I'd rather not sleep with her, especially being drunk and new to the guild. If they found out they'd kill me." Naruto snapped back.

"Dude you're still hungover." Chibi said

Naruto just looked at him in confusion. "You're talking to a figment of your imagination idiot." Chibi said before vanishing in a poof of smoke.

"I really must be hung over if I'm seeing chibis of myself." Naruto said before carefully slipping out of bed while placing a pillow in his place and then proceeded into the kitchen.

Naruto then got out some things to use to help make a tea that's supposed to help with hangovers. After finishing two mugs of it he realized his living room area was a mess from last night and decided to clean up. Naruto got really zoned into what he was doing and didn't even notice Erza leaning on the doorway, watching him go to work, with a smile. 'Cooks, cleans, strong, brave and kind to others. What. A. Man.' Titania thought to herself before walking into the kitchen and catching the blonde's attention.

"Is this for me?" She asked gesturing to the cup of tea.

"Oh, yeah. It's supposed to help with hangovers, if you want more just let me know and I'll make some extra okay. Oh and good morning Erza." He said cheerfully

"Thank you, and good morning to you too Naruto." She replied with a smile on her face.

"Once you're done, there's something I'd like to discuss with you okay Naruto." Erza said getting a seat at his dining table.

Naruto quickly finished up and brought Erza a second cup of what he's now naming Hangover Tea. "What's up?" He asked sipping on his own tea.

"Last night. Did we…" Erza said trailing off.

"No…at least I don't think we did. I mean I still had my clothes on when I woke up and you did too so I think it's safe to assume we're good." Naruto said leaning on the back two legs of his chair.

"You know for someone who's lived a lifetime and one of a leader and father, how are you so much like Natsu?" She asked

"Well, in this world I'm not a leader like I was in the other, I'm not a father here and I'm young again." Naruto said getting Erza to cock an eyebrow. "What I mean by that is because I'm young again, I have my former stamina and energy. So I can afford to be a bit reckless like I used to and still come out fairly ok. I know I'm wise cause of my experience but I also want to enjoy what Earthland has to offer and if I still act like my old self with leadership and fatherhood under my belt then I wouldn't get to enjoy my young life again. See what I mean?" Naruto explained getting Erza to see things from his point of view.

"I think I understand where you're coming from. Just don't get too reckless okay." Erza said with a smile.

"No problem Erza." Naruto quickly replied with a grin of his own.

"So what're we gonna do about the guild?" She asked

"What about them?"

"Well, I never went home after the job like everyone else did. They'll probably see that I'm not there in the morning and I assume you're going to go to the guild hall around the same time as me which could bring up some questions about sleeping arrangements from last night." Erza said

"Oh yeah that thing. Well the way I see it is you wanted to share some cake with someone and have a couple a drink and I offered after the other 4 went home. You accepted, we got drunk and you spent the night here. What's the problem?" He asked explaining everything.

"Well, it's just that there's been a rumor going around that you and I are going to be a thing and I don't-" "What am I not your type?" Naruto said cutting her off.

"No you are- I mean I like you but-" She stammered out waving her hands in front of her.

"Hahaha, I'm just teasing you Erza. Lighten up a little eh?" Naruto said laughing his ass off.

"You were joking with me?" She asked

"Yeah. I mean come on. Isn't it a little funny. You're portrayed to me as this super strong figure in Fairy Tail that everyone respects, and you've apparently never shown any strong feelings to anyone until I come along. Some mystery guy who happens to be form this world but somehow got transported to another and ended up back here, not that everyone knows, but still it's kinda comical. You have a thing for the new guy." Naruto said laughing a little causing Erza to blush and retort. "Well what about you admitting your feelings for me this morning in bed when you woke up talking to yourself?" "YOU HEARD THAT!?" Naruto yelled in dread. "Oh yeah, every last bit of it blondie." She said menacingly.

"So what's the plan then Titania?" He asked

"Well, I don't actually know, that's why I wanted to talk to you about it." She said downcast.

"Well, w-w-would you want to be a thing with me?" He stuttered out.

"I mean yeah, but I just don't know." Titania replied not meeting his gaze.

Naruto smiled softly at her before getting up and heading to his master bath. "Take some time a think about it Erza. I don't need an immediate answer. If you're not ready then you're not ready, if you are then you know where to find me, and if you move on then so be it." He said before entering the shower and getting cleaned up leaving Erza alone with her thoughts.

'Am I really ready for something like this?' She thought to herself as she went over it question after question seeing if she was really ready.

Erza ended up leaving to clear her mind and wound up on the beach behind the guild hall.

Naruto got out of the shower to see Erza gone and knew she was really taking time to think this over. "Well, let's see what happens." He said getting dressed in his Shinobi garb minus the headband letting his hair flow freely.

Naruto went into the guild to see things lively as usual and was excited to see what new adventure awaited him.

 **Well, here ya go another installment in the Naruto of Fairy Tail series. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. I saw a lot of people respond positively to it which makes me happy to see people liking my original idea. I'm to see you guys curious and giving me input on where you think this story will go, I hope to have some curveballs for you though. Even the one person who dedicated an entire essay to me trashing me about just how bad the first chapter was and trying to hurt my feelings by telling me how bad it was, thank you too because I didn't write this story for you, I wrote it for everyone else and I'm sure you won't see this but just incase you do let me kindly remind you that writing is like music; it ain't for everyone and if you don't like it you can have that opinion and still come off as nice instead of being a prick. Also the back button is a thing, you should learn to use it.**

 **Anyways I know we didn't reach our goal of 25 reviews but I'm glad we got 15 of the 25. That's a pretty good start and I hope we can continue that trend. Maybe this time we can hit 25 Reviews. Don't forget to Favorite and Follow the story and myself to stay updated on this story and others I have that I'll eventually get to (just depends on what I'm feeling like writing). I do respond to just about everyone who PMs me so if you have a question, just drop it in the review section along with how you felt about this story and I'll do my best to get back to you as soon as I can.**

 **Again I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see y'all next time!**

 **Oh and one last thing if you made it this far: HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**


End file.
